


蓝星的奇迹

by ReeRose



Series: [高达/鸭骡/赤白]相逢在宇宙 [7]
Category: Gundam Unicorn, 機動戦士ガンダム 逆襲のシャア | Gundam: Char's Counterattack
Genre: M/M, Other, bottom amuro ray, top char aznable
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeRose/pseuds/ReeRose
Summary: 懒得写全文的大纲+对话揉成的脑洞，请不要在意描写了，因为没有！QWQ前言：设定在UC独角兽之后，巴垃圾被隐居的鸭骡捡到，我对独角兽的剧情看的比较快餐，很多情节记得比较混乱，请大佬们轻拍ORZ
Relationships: Char Aznable/Amuro Ray
Series: [高达/鸭骡/赤白]相逢在宇宙 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957621
Kudos: 4





	蓝星的奇迹

**Author's Note:**

> 懒得写全文的大纲+对话揉成的脑洞，请不要在意描写了，因为没有！QWQ
> 
> 前言：设定在UC独角兽之后，巴垃圾被隐居的鸭骡捡到，我对独角兽的剧情看的比较快餐，很多情节记得比较混乱，请大佬们轻拍ORZ

从一片漆黑的房间中醒来的巴纳吉发现自己的伤口已经被妥善处理好。

双眼适应黑暗后起身观察周遭，发现屋子有住人的倾向。发现窗户后拉开了厚厚的窗帘，发现户外已经是晚上。

通过夜空和星星判断自己坠落在地球。

屋主人应该没有回来，但巴纳吉心中感谢救治了自己的人，但依然心存疑惑。

怕打草惊蛇并没有去开灯，而是仔细摸索房子中的其他房间，没有发现任何有关屋子主人的照片。

门外车灯的亮光和引擎声告诉他屋主已经回来了。

看到已经起床的少年，门口的男人拿出上衣口袋里的墨镜戴上后打开房间的灯。

巴纳吉看到两个青年男人一前一后出现在屋内，表示自己的感谢，两人分别自我介绍。

红色短发的男人叫雷，金发男人叫卡斯巴尔，让巴纳吉惊讶的是虽然墨镜下看不清具体容貌，但他的声音几乎于弗尔 弗朗托有着几乎一模一样的声音，心中尤为震惊并且暗中起了防心。

红发青年让巴纳吉先到客厅坐着休息，说他伤还没好需要休息，然后独自结果金发男人手中的材料去了厨房。

金发男人翘着腿打量着同样坐在沙发上的巴纳吉。

三言两语的交谈中就猜到巴纳吉是联邦的MS机师并且及其优秀，并表示自己对所谓的战争已经全然没有兴趣再多做了解。向巴纳吉表面了自己与同伴雷以前也是士兵但是现在渴望远离战争的想法。

原本关在书房的绿色的哈罗一蹦一蹦出来“阿姆罗！阿姆罗！不对，不是阿姆罗...”被卡斯巴尔踢了一下后跳到了厨房。这时巴纳吉并没有察觉任何不妥，只是会想起自己曾经也有个绿色的哈罗。

随后做好饭的雷叫两人吃饭。

餐桌上明显更容易让人亲近的雷说明了巴纳吉一直关注的卡斯巴尔的墨镜，是因为战争时留下的伤，需要避免被强光照射，说这亮出自己手臂和腿上可怕的伤疤。

巴纳吉一直觉得两个人有些眼熟，但一时想不起来。随后晚上被安排回房间休息。

第二天卡斯巴尔说他与雷有工作要忙，让巴纳吉时间在屋内逛逛但别出门，更不要去地下室。

随后两人出了屋子。

巴纳吉发现屋内没有任何通讯设备，只能百无聊赖的看着电视新闻，发现联邦并没有将自己失踪的新闻公布，但内心已知奥黛丽公主的心急，想着找时间让屋主人联系军方来接他回去。

抱着这个熟悉但又不太一样的哈罗巴纳吉开始思考该怎么办。

中午红发青年就先回来了。看着抱着哈罗的巴纳吉笑着说“你跟他相处的不错”

给巴纳吉准备好午餐后，顺便帮助他换了一下伤口上的药。

两人交谈甚欢，巴纳吉则知道了对方机械工程师的身份，于是决心提起同自己一起坠落的独角兽。

雷说独角兽还在坠落原地，但已经做了隐形迷彩的伪装不会被其他人发现。并表示自己能帮助巴纳吉修理。

饭后雷开着家中的吉普车带好工具载着巴纳吉去了事发地。

“是在这里找到你的，当时幸亏我们车上带了一些工具，把你从驾驶舱中弄出来给了挺大劲儿的。”

巴纳吉从对方的言语中听出了对科技发展的感慨以及某种怀念。NT的直觉让他感觉到对方并非简单的士兵或者是工程师而是个MS机师，甚至曾经驾驶过高达。

巴纳吉在驾驶舱中搜寻可以用到的通讯设备，并简单的题到了独角兽全身都是精神框架结构的问题。

雷问道既然现在有通讯工具要不要去联系人来救援，巴纳吉陷入深思说暂时不用，他需要时间整理一下脑内的信息。

回到住所后，雷向巴纳吉提议要不要参观一下地下室，这让对方有些差异。“卡斯巴尔先生不是说不能进去吗？”

“没什么，只是我的工作室而已，我同意你进来就好啦。”

于是巴纳吉跟着雷走下了地下室。地下室的空间比想象中要庞大不少，只开了最外侧的灯却看不到尽头。下面摆放着各种仪器和工具设备，这让巴纳吉有了对方果然是个工程师的感觉。

雷有些不好意思的说有些混乱，但至少能找些工具帮助修理你的独角兽。就在红发青年翻腾材料的时候，巴纳吉终于看到了一张照片。

明显更加年轻的红发青年和金发蓝眼男人的合影，想毕这就是卡斯巴尔先生了吧，站在他们中间的是一个坐在轮椅上的蓝发少年，他们表情亲切，就像是一家人一样和谐。

卡斯巴尔先生，长得好眼熟，但是一时...

“啊，你在看什么？”雷看见站在一旁的巴纳吉一动不动，走上前去拿起了那张照片。

“啊，真是怀念，说起来他已经成为一名不错的医生了。”

“那个蓝发少年吗？”

“嗯，现在他应该在木星吧，我们也好几年没有见过了。”

说着雷叫着巴纳吉回到了客厅，聊起了关于那个蓝发少年的往事。当然，其中很多信息都被他闪烁其词的隐去了。

晚上金发男人回来了并带回了一些大大小小的材料，“你还真打算帮那小子修理？”

“今天我看了一下，应该修理起来不难。”

“这小子别让联邦那边发现了什么...”

“我就不信他们还认为我没死。”

“喂！”

“如果被发现了，那么我只能委屈一下，跟着总帅您浪迹天涯了。”

“那可委屈你了。”

“彼此彼此。为了看住你，我可是有牺牲一切的打算。” 

金发男人抱住红发青年，握住对方的手轻轻一吻。

“那小子也是个NT，你应该发现了吧。”

“那是必然，不知道他之前经历了什么，现在需要的是调整好他的心态。”

“卡缪的事情你还耿耿于怀？”

“如果不是你我的不作为，他当时也不用遭受那般痛苦，最终选择那样极端的方式……”

“别自责了。”

“你比我更看重他，不是吗？“别自责”这句话我得原原本本的送还给你，别仗着自己年纪大几岁就安慰别人。你这家伙，走起极端来比他还可怕。”

“是是是，多亏了你拉了我一把。”

“是修正你！”

“好，你说的算。”

雷抽出被卡斯巴尔握住的手，摸了摸男人的头。

这些话当然巴纳吉都没有听到，吃完饭后他就跑到屋顶上数星星了，是多久没有这样放空自己眺望宇宙了。

有时候就想一辈子躲起来，让任何人都找不到，但是，还有人在等着他，奥黛丽也好，利迪也好，他们都在等着他...

又不知过了几天，雷告诉巴纳吉独角兽修理的差不多了，需要他尝试启动一下，就这样雷呆在驾驶舱中看着巴纳吉启动。

“原来已经发展到这样了嘛，这都是我之前的构想呢……”雷在一边自言自语道。

“什么？”巴纳吉没听清淹没在机械中的声音。

“没什么，我感慨一下自己能修理这家伙的天赋！”

“雷先生真会开玩笑。”

雷拍了拍巴纳吉的肩膀说独角兽已经做好了随时出发的准备，但合适联系联邦就要靠巴纳吉自己决定了。

巴纳吉陷入沉默，他并没有做好准备。 

“再给我几天...”

“没有要催你的意思，我也是从战场上过来的人，如果有什么话，你可以跟我讲讲，随时欢迎。”

巴纳吉点了点头，握紧了手中的通讯设备。

“这样啊，我大概明白了。”

“那么我是不是该回去呢……”

“我想我并不能给你太多有用的建议，毕竟我是选择不回去的人。”

“那么...您是...逃兵？”巴纳吉小心翼翼地说出那个有点不太光彩的词。

“算是吧，不过，我宁愿他们认为我死了……”

“为什么这么说？”

“......”雷看了看坐在一旁看电视的卡斯巴尔。

“因为，因为卡斯巴尔先生吗？”巴纳吉压低了声音。

雷露出了释然的笑，点了点头。

“我们本是不同阵营的，原本我们有机会走到一起的，但那时战争的问题比较混乱，他又对某件事的执念过于强大偏执，偏执到试图作出难以想象的可怕事情。那时候没有人能劝得住他，不，没有人敢劝他。但我不能任由他继续下去。那场战斗我是抱着必死的心去的，不瞒你说，我也是抱着必须杀死他的目的去的。”

雷还是看了眼坐在一旁的卡斯巴尔，对方却紧握住了他的手。

“你继续讲，不用担心我。”

“我其实并不想理会这些，从前我不想站到台前来，我只是想安安稳稳的过完一生，但是我不能。他渴望指引者，而那个指引者已经不在了，这是我们年轻时共同犯下的错误，所以纠正他的责任必须由我来承担。

巴纳吉没有说一句话，他复杂的咀嚼着这些话中的含义。

“本来就没抱着活的可能，既然我们侥幸活了下来，我就不再去想其他的了。他现在还在，对我来说就足够了。” 

促膝长谈间巴纳吉越发感觉对方的叙述与某个大事件重合起来，他不敢细想，只在一旁默默的听着。

“你有牵挂的人对吗？”

卡斯巴尔冷不丁地抛出了疑问。

这让巴纳吉一下子脸红了起来，他支支吾吾的嗯了一声。

“再多的话我们也不说了，你想在这里住多久都可以，重要的是你要知道自己想要的是什么。”

“谢谢，谢谢你们。”

“不早了，快去休息吧。”

又过了几天，一个不速之客来到了这个小房子，一台以黑色为主体的MS光明正大的降落在门前。

“喂！巴纳吉！人呢！”对方气势汹汹地敲门讲礼仪全部抛之脑后。

看见开门的是其他人他才不好意思的收敛了一下，“啊，不好意思，我是利迪·马瑟纳斯，我是来找巴纳吉的，您放心，就我一个人。”

卡斯巴尔将他带进了屋子，随后问道“咖啡还是茶？”

被问的一脸懵逼的利迪看着眼前带墨镜的男人呃呃呃了半天，“那，那就茶？”

“不错的选择。”

接过递过来的茶，他愣着结结巴巴地说了句谢谢。

“他们应该去取独角兽了，你再等会儿吧。”

“呃，好。不知道怎么称呼您？”

“你就叫我卡斯巴尔好了。”

“这样啊，真是谢谢你们照顾巴纳吉了，卡斯巴尔先生。”

“客气。你的MS挺有趣啊。”

“是，是嘛，她叫报丧女妖。”

“Banshee，传说爱尔兰的妖精，会在重要之人逝去时而恸哭，是个好名字。”金发男人双手叉腰笑道。

没过一会儿独角兽从天而降，巴纳吉载着雷来到了屋前。

利迪冲出屋内一把抱住了巴纳吉，带着哭腔说“该死的，你再不联系我，我就去娶了奥黛丽给你看！”

巴纳吉挠了挠头，“我这不联系你了嘛，修复通讯用了点时间。”

雷和卡斯巴尔并没有戳破对方那个谎言，迎合着说“是啊，修这些话费了挺长时间，比较我们俩都是修理白痴……”

“既然来了，那么就该回去了。”

“等一下。”

巴纳吉在回到驾驶舱前向照顾自己好一阵的两位道别。

“这一阵真是打扰你们了。”

“没事。”

“希望以后还能再见到你们。”

“或许吧，你赶紧上去吧，我看你的朋友都要坐不住了。”

“那不说了，谢谢你们。”

“再见了。巴纳吉，希望你找到真正重要的东西。”

告别了雷与卡斯巴尔，巴纳吉跟着利迪一路远去。

“话说回来赶紧联系奥黛丽和布莱德舰长才行。”

“怎么了？”

“你傻啊，你失踪那么久才联系我，我也是第一时间背着他们跑出来接你的，其他人都要急死了！”

回到舰船上，巴纳吉拥抱了每一个人，看到奥黛丽时他还是忍不住自己心中的情感，在对方脸颊留下一个绅士的吻。

“我先去找布莱德先生。”

从布莱德的屋子中出来后，巴纳吉跟在利迪身边并排走在过道上。

“那个金发的男人叫卡斯巴尔啊，说起来前吉翁总帅夏亚·阿兹纳布尔原名好像也叫卡斯巴尔...你知道那个红头发的叫什么吗？”

巴纳吉突然想到了什么似的发出尖叫。

“啊！！！！”

他想到了那个一直被布莱德先生挂在房间内的照片，那个红色头发的男人，与雷的样貌逐渐重合，所以说那个金发的男人...

收留了他数十天两个人，雷和卡斯巴尔，他们是，他们是阿姆罗·雷和夏亚·阿兹纳布尔？！

“你怎么了？巴纳吉？傻了吗？”

没有回答，巴纳吉一路飞奔跑到独角兽号前开舱进入，火速的飞往那个他刚才回来的地方。

而之前的那个屋子早已变成了空屋……

“喂你跑哪儿去了？”利迪在通讯中呵斥。

“利迪，我可能是，看见奇迹了……”

“？？？”

（完）


End file.
